warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Nergal
Nergal is a former antagonist of the series. He is a demon-like being from the Center of The Earth who has snake like tentacles growing from his back. These tentacles can electrify people and act as extra arms. He wears a red and black business suit. He is named after the Babylonian fire god. He started out and first appeared as a minor antagonist of Grim and Evil, who was a rather lonely creature who yearned for friends and was something of an adversary of Grim, Billy and Mandy, but starting from his third appearance he became more smoothly affiliated with them and even became a member of Billy's family after marrying Aunt Sis, resulting in him finally making peace with the main characters. Background Biography Only in the episode "Love is Evol Spelled Backwards" and the video game, Nergal actually had friends (they're also minions). They are called "Nergalings," and are his only friends. Nergal is often seeking friendship, but is typically unsuccessful. Nergal later married Billy's Aunt Sis. After a string of unsuccessful attempts to woo Sis, it was Billy's backfired attempt to sabotage Nergal's and Sis' date that won Sis over, thus making Nergal Billy's paternal uncle by Nergal settled down into a happy marriage with Sis and they had a son, named "Nergal Jr." Characterization Voice Development Personality Physical Appearance He has black skin, green and purple eyes, green tongue and green teeth. He wears a black and red suit that resembles a business design. His feet are also supported by short heels, giving the appearance of boots. Abilities Nergal can electrify enemies by ensnaring them in his snake-like tentacles, and teleport in a flash of pure white light. His tentacles also function as a method of transportation as seen when he extends them to emerge from underground in a spider-like matter and strong enough to carry people on his back. Appearances ''Grim & Evil Fiend is Like Friend Without the "R" Something Stupid This Way Comes The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Love is Evol Spelled Backwards Son of Nergal Substitute Teacher The Loser From The Earth's Core Nergal's Pizza The Greatest Love Story Ever Told Ever Runaway Pants Films and Specials Wrath of the Spider Queen Underfist: Halloween Bash'' Relationships Gallery Trivia *Nergal's character is most likely based to at least some degree off of the Sumerian God of the same name. Nergal was the Sumerian ruler of the Underworld, war, pestilence, the summer solstice and god of the dark aspects of the Sun could take away life, especially since Sumeria was situated in what is today the Middle East, which is a desert region. *Nergal's minions, "Nergalings" could be a reference to Warhammer's "Nurglings." Both are dimunitive demons that resemble their masters. In the case of the Nurglings, they resemble Nurgle, the plague god. Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy characters Category:Grim & Evil Category:Grim & Evil characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Immortal Category:Demons Category:Antagonists Category:Supporting characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Villains Category:Cartoon Network villains Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Spouses Category:Reformed characters Category:Comic characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Transformed characters Category:Chefs Category:Secondary characters Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Creatures Category:Mutants